


Life is dangerous

by The_Hybrid



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Super duper sorry, couldnt not do it, dont kill me, not even an overstatement, probably worse than moffat, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor. Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drawn_angels (carry_on_my_wayward_angel)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drawn_angels+%28carry_on_my_wayward_angel%29), [GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/gifts), [jahmat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jahmat/gifts), [riversong4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong4ever/gifts).



> Hey. I'm so sorry for this. Like, really sorry. I've not been doing this for long (about 3 days), but I've just got some bad news and I'm processing. So this popped into my head. Sorry to you all, but especially to drawn_angels, GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver, jahmat, and riversong4ever, as they've read both of my precious pieces and I'm afraid this one might put them off. Sorry.

River never told the Doctor why Madame Kovarian hated him. He supposed she didn't know. All she knew was that her life had been stolen from her to kill him, and Madame Kovarian was responsible. Maybe if he'd known why, he'd have been able to prevent his current circumstances. But there was no point in dwelling on that now. He'd might as well,  gt some sleep while he could. There was no telling what time they'd gt him up this time, and although the Doctor didn't need it, sleep was the best way of speeding up time. At least when he didn't have a TARDIS, or even a Vortex Manipulator. Not that it'd do much good here. They'd seen to that. 

 

A few weeks ago (it could have been months, the Doctor didn't like to think about it) he'd been investigating an anomaly. He thinks. He'd taken Bill back to her own time frame like she'd asked, after they'd both narrowly avoided being killed. The Doctor felt guilty for that. He'd liked Bill. She was no Clara, and certainly no River, but she was nice. Anyway, there he was, in his nice little (kinda) TARDIS, being all sciencey, when a blooming great big white ship came from no where. It wasn't on the sensors, it didn't even make a sound. It was impossible. 

 

It wasn't the first time the Doctor had been kidnapped. It wasn't the first time he'd been without hope. It wasn't even the first time he'd been both, but it was the first time he'd been both without River. With no chance of River. Because River was dead. No more  _Spoilers_ and no more  _I hate you_ 's. River was gone. And now, when the Doctor needed her the most, he was alone. Alone, in a blooming great big white ship, handcuffed ( _Why did it have to be handcuffs? Rope, cable ties even, but why HANDCUFFS?!_ ) to a post, in the bowels of a ship, waiting for her to come back, thinking all the while. 

The reason the Doctor had been having those certain thoughts, was that, a little bit after he'd been Kidnapped, the one and only Madame Kovarian had come to visit him. Still with that stupid eye drive, she had a nice little talk with him. Using tasers. And whips. And this strange little gadget that stopped him healing. He'd been sat here for weeks now. Just waiting. Madame Kovarian had tried so very hard to catch him, to kill him, he knew he'd never leave.

That was why, when she came to visit him with a gun in her hand and Silence behind her, he didn't move. He didn't flinch. He didn't beg. He took the shot, and died. Just like that. He stopped himself from regenerating, and he just  _ended_ . After all, what was the point in living if he had no River. Nothing in the universe could make up for that, and he wouldn't even try...

**Author's Note:**

> See? Worse than Moffat. I'm writing another letter one now. Bear with me...


End file.
